


I Will

by SumthinClever



Series: Until Death  Do Us Part [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To John, nothing was ever so right as finally marrying Sherlock Holmes. </p><p>Part 1 of my Johnlock series. Wedding fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

> I like fluff. Wedding fic. Part 1 of a 3+ part series.

I Will

John straightened his tie in the mirror. In just a little while, he would say his vows and become John Hamish Holmes-Watson. It was as simple as that. He'd say a few words, have Sherlock say a few back, and Mycroft would declare them married.

He'd been planning what he'd say for the last month. That's how long they'd been engaged. Sherlock had actually popped the question in bed one night, during that quiet, lazy time between sex and sleep. And John had agreed immediately and without further question, not sure if Sherlock was asking in test, in jest, in dreams, or in all seriousness. John didn't care. He wanted to be attached to Sherlock in all the ways it came.

But luckily Sherlock had been completely serious, despite how sleep and sex addled he might have also been at the time. Seemed very little hindered that mind from rational thought. The next morning they'd gone to pick out wedding rings. And they'd had to go together. As much as they both wanted that physical, visual form of possession, they needed something they both could live with- matching Sherlock's need for expensive elegance and John's need for quiet simplicity.

And having Mycroft be the British government (who did he think he was kidding with all that 'small position' nonsense?) helped expedite the banns and licenses and whatnot. The only reason they'd had to wait a month to wed was because they had to allow time for everyone to clear their schedules and/or to get to London.

All the usual suspects were present- Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, Mike. John even suspected that Irene was lurking around somewhere. But he'd felt obligated to invite Harry and his parents, even if he didn't get on with them as well as he could. And it had taken the combined effort of John and Mycroft to convince Sherlock to invite his parents, but he'd eventually accepted their presence.

They'd skipped almost all the usual wedding preparations. They didn't need flowers or music or any of that other nonsense. They just needed the ones they loved most, and those they were biologically obligated to care for, there to witness them pledging their lives to each other.

And now all that was left was for John to put the finishing touches on his vows. He thought he knew what he was going to say, but the specifics changed every time he recited the words to himself. The point was that he loved Sherlock and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. That's all he needed, right?

When he finished with his tie, he stood back in the mirror and looked at himself. He let his mother flit about him and make a fuss about this and that. It was her right as a parent. This was his wedding and the only one he'd ever have. And as Harry was ever breaking up and making up with Clara, he suspected it was the only wedding his mother would have the chance to fuss at.

Mrs. Hudson darted between his room and Sherlock's with an ever present handkerchief. She seemed to possess endless tears and smiles. John suspected it would get worst when they were actually exchanging their vows. Hell, he might cry pledging his life and love to Sherlock. It would be the most honest, the most lasting, the most serious thing he'd ever do.

He'd be giving himself, fully, to someone else.

If he didn't know Sherlock, didn't trust Sherlock, didn't love Sherlock, he might actually fear it. As it was, he knew he was placing himself in safe hands.

When it was time, his family seated themselves and he stepped up to the door of his changing room and saw Sherlock mirror his position on the opposite side of the large room they were performing the ceremony in. No one would be walking down an aisle today as there was no bride. They just both walked up to the altar to stand before Mycroft.

When they got there, Mycroft addressed the audience.

"We are here today to witness the joining of two lives." He drawled it in typical Mycroft fashion, but John detected a bit more affection slipped into the words than Mycroft was wont to display. "Is there anyone present with a reason why these two cannot be wed?"

There was silence in the room. No one said anything, as no one should. There wasn't a reason on earth that John and Sherlock not be married. Hell, the only question should have been why it'd taken so long.

"Then we will proceed," Mycroft continued. "The couple has elected to recite their own vows. Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned to face John and his eyes melted. The piercing edge had softened and a small smile touched his lips. John loved that he could always have that effect on Sherlock.

"John," Sherlock started, "I love you. From the beginning, you were one of the most interesting things in my world. That only increased through every chase, every experiment, everything you did that made you more difficult to figure out. You are more than a conductor for me. You are the light that makes everything brighter, that illuminates and clarifies everything in my life. If you agree to be mine always, I promise to love and safeguard, trust and treasure you for the rest of our lives, no matter what comes our way. Will you?"

"I will," John heard himself say.

John was floored. Everything he'd thought to say sounded so empty compared to that. He opened his mouth to say his own vows but his mind was blank. No words would come to it. So he stopped thinking and just spoke whatever his heart decided to conjure up.

"Sherlock…you drive me mad. In every single way. You leave the bathroom a mess and the bed stays unmade and let's not even discuss the state of our kitchen. But your brilliance shines through all of it. Through every experiment, every mess that's a reflection of your scattered thoughts, through every deduction that reduces the rest of us to idiots. And I love each and everything about you. So I promise to love you through every experiment, every fight, every sulk, every mad dash across London and anywhere else you want to drag me. I will run with you to the ends of the earth. Will you agree to always be mine?"

"I will," Sherlock said solemnly, like he was aware of just how much weight those two words had on their future, the promise it made to bind their lives together forever. But he was smiling, clearly touched and amused by John's vows.

"You may exchange rings," Mycroft said.

John placed the ring on Sherlock's finger. It was a simple band of platinum with a small engraving inside. It read, "They that love beyond the world…." It was half of a sentence, its end finished in the ring that Sherlock placed on John's finger: "… Cannot be separated by it." A quote from William Penn's "Some Fruits of Solitude."

It was simple but spoke volumes and was everything John could have ever wanted to say to Sherlock or about their love for one another. And as much as Sherlock could sometimes not understand about emotions or the expressing of them, John knew that this was a sentiment that Sherlock knew and felt in equal measure. Their love was transcendent.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss," Mycroft concluded.

Sherlock stepped forward and grasped John about the waist. John grabbed Sherlock's face and pulled it down to his level for a long, lingering kiss. The applause and cheers in the background didn't matter. Mycroft standing above them looking affectionate and exasperated didn't matter. All that mattered was the man wrapped around John and the feel of his body molded to John and the taste of his lips under John's.

This was the man he'd fall asleep besides and wake every morning to and spend his life arguing with and loving. This man was the rest of John's life. John broke the kiss to look in Sherlock's eyes and whisper his vow again, this time just for his and Sherlock's ears. Because this was their promise to each other. They were the only ones that needed to hear it.

"I will."

Sherlock looked at him and smiled and repeated it before sealing it with another kiss.

"I will."


End file.
